villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sauron (Middle-earth)
|origin = The Lord of the Rings |occupation = Lieutenant of Morgoth (1st Age) Dark Lord of Mordor (2nd and 3rd Age) |skills = |hobby = Gaining power. Corrupting the world. Torturing and tormenting his victims. Slaughtering the innocent. Destroying other kingdoms. |goals = |crimes = |type of villain = Tyrannical Warlord}} Sauron, once a noble Maia known as Mairon, is the main antagonist of the of (with Morgoth as the overarching antagonist). He is the titular main antagonist of J.R.R. Tolkien's classic high fantasy epic novel, . He also serves as the secondary antagonist of mythopoeic novel, , a major antagonist in , the overarching antagonist of and the secondary antagonist of . He is the main antagonist of the Middle-earth film saga, first appearing as the titular main antagonist of Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. He is also the overarching antagonist of Peter Jackson's The Hobbit film trilogy since he was the one behind Azog's crimes and even made a pact with Smaug, serving as a flashback antagonist in An Unexpected Journey, the secondary antagonist of The Desolation of Smaug and the overarching antagonist in The Battle of the Five Armies. He is also the main antagonist of the animated movie series, serving as the main antagonist in The Lord of the Rings (which is also the name of the original novel) and in Return of the King (also the name of Part III of the novel The Lord of the Rings). He does not appear in The Hobbit film in 1977 at all. He was the right-hand of the 1st Dark Lord, Morgoth, who was cast into the Timeless Void by the Valar at the end of the First Age. During the Second Age, Sauron became the 2nd Dark Lord of Middle-earth who resided in Mordor and created the One Ring, which he lost long ago. His goal was to reclaim the One Ring and rule Middle-earth in darkness, but the Ring's destruction would ultimately be his downfall. He was also the archenemy of Aragorn, the King of Gondor, and Frodo, the Ring Bearer. In the live-action adaptations by Sir Peter Jackson, he was portrayed by , who also played an adult Firefist in Deadpool 2 and voiced by the late in The Lord of the Rings trilogy. In The Hobbit trilogy, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Smaug in the same trilogy, Dormammu in Doctor Strange, Shere Khan in Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle, The Grinch in the 2018 film of the same name, William Ford in 12 Years a Slave and Khan Noonien Singh in Star Trek: Into Darkness. Description Appearance Despite being the title character of The Lord of the Rings, Sauron is notable in that he never directly appears during the events of the novel. Nowhere is any detailed description given of what he looks like, other than in vague terms. However, in The Silmarillion, Sauron is described as being a shapeshifter, and took many forms, including that of a serpent, a vampire, and a great wolf. After Morgoth's fall, Sauron appeared in fair form as "Annatar", the Lord of Gifts, and maintained this appearance until the Fall of Numenor, in which he was unable to ever take fair form ever again. The History of Middle-earth include a passage describing (again, vaguely) how the Numenoreans saw him: "Upon that ship which was cast highest and stood dry upon a hill there was a man, but greater than any even of the race of Numenor in stature… And it seemed to men that Sauron was great; though they feared the light of his eyes. To many he appeared fair, to others terrible; but to some evil.". A few clues are given as to Sauron's appearance as the Dark Lord, after he lost his ability to take a fair form: Tolkien described Sauron in one of his letters as having the form of a man of more than human stature, but not gigantic, and as an image of malice and hatred made visible. He apparently gave off great heat, to the point that the Elf king Gil-Galad was burned to death by his mere touch of him, and Isildur described Sauron's hand as black, yet burning like fire, suggesting that his entire body was blackened from fire and heat. Gollum (having apparently seen Sauron directly) described him as having only four fingers on his black hand, suggesting that Sauron was unable to regenerate the finger from which Isildur took the One Ring, similar to how the wounds Morgoth took from Fingolfin never healed. In addition to his physical appearance, Sauron also apparently had an aura of incredible malevolence. A passage in The Silmarillion describes him as having a "dreadful presence", and daunting eyes. Furthermore, his mere presence could bend all but the strongest wills. Personality Sauron was utterly malicious and cruel. He was so merciless and unsympathetic for human life, thus making him extremely wrathful and aggressive and happy to slaughter as many as he wished. He had the will to dominate all life, meaning he wanted to rule Arda. Tolkien even writes about Sauron not being a normal tyrant, and desiring "to be a God-King", making the latter a God Wannabe as well (even though, the only true god in Middle-earth was Eru Ilúvatar). Because he was pure evil, he had to be destroyed once and for all by the One Ring being cast into Mount Doom. He was a master of deception, taking advantage of the greed and corruptibility of others, such as the Nazgul whom he corrupted with the Rings of Power, and Gollum, who through the Ring was corrupted. Sauron despised the race of Men most out of all races, waging war against the free kingdoms of Rohan and Gondor, wishing to destroy the world of Men. In addition to this, he greatly feared Aragorn, knowing that he would become the king of Gondor. He was also a true enemy of the Elves, with his presence alone in the third age leading them to leave Middle-earth out of fear of him. He would have also destroyed the Shire and all the Hobbits. Powers and Abilities Sauron was among the mightiest of the Maiar, possibly the greatest. However, the extent, nature, and specifics of Sauron's power are largely left to the imagination. Powers *'Necromancy': Sauron was able to deceive the Númenóreans and steer them directly to their own destruction under promises of eternal life. Such destruction is a testament to Sauron's manipulative nature and ability to twist the perceptions of his enemies. *'Pyrokinesis': Sauron also seemed primarily linked to the use of fire, and as Morgoth's chief lieutenant, his ability to tap into the fires in the earth was of great value. Like his master Morgoth, he was capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. He could will the elements in the weathers surrounding his domain and will volcano of Mount Doom to do the same. *'Vast "Scientific" Knowledge': Originally of Aulë's people, he acquired great "scientific" knowledge of the world's substances and how to use them. He would retain this knowledge throughout his tenure as the Dark Lord in Middle-earth, using it to forge the One Ring and construct his fortress of Barad-dûr. Sauron was literally instructing the Elves to make artifacts that while capable of great good, were ultimately purposed for his own domination and were imbued with power to arrest the natural order of the world. The Elves were unaware of who they were dealing with until the eleventh hour, and only narrowly escaped his trap. *'Immortality/Enhanced Longevity': As one of the Ainur, Mairon/Sauron was functionally immortal; failing that, seemingly very long lived having existed with and without a physical form for the better part of several thousand years, Sauron was created before the physical realm of Arda and Middle-earth was established thus his age is unquantifiable. Assuming a consecutive lifespan, he is at least 50,000 years old. *'Vast Physical Strength': Sauron was very physically strong with the One Ring on, able to kill multiple soldiers in a single hit. In The Bestiary under the section "Wolfhounds", it is said Huan "took the greatest of the Maiar by the throat", referring to his fight with Sauron. However in the section Maiar it says "the mightiest of the Maiar is Eönwë." Abilities *'Shape-shifting': Among Sauron's chief abilities were shape-shifting, thus allowing him to easily engage in deception and disguise: In the First Age Sauron took on many forms. His battle against Luthien and Huan in The Silmarillion has him taking on no less than four separate shapes: his "normal" shape, presumed to be that of some kind of terrible dark sorcerer, a great wolf, a serpent, and finally a vampire "dripping blood from his throat upon the trees" ("Of Beren and Lúthien", The Silmarillion). At the end of the First Age, Sauron took on a fair form to appeal to the Captain of the Hosts of the Valar and ask for pardon. In the Second Age, Sauron took up that fair form again and used it under the alias "Annatar" to deceive the Elves into creating the Rings of Power. The level of deception required to fool the Elves of Eregion must have gone beyond simply taking on a fair form. An interesting dichotomy is set up between his deceptive nature and his symbol. While rarely appearing personally and deceiving all but the most wary, he represented himself as an all seeing eye that could pierce all disguises. Sauron himself had the ability of disguise by changing shape and taking a fair form. But after the Fall of Númenor he was incapable of taking physical form for many years, and then later became a horrific Dark Lord. After losing the Ring it took even longer for him to regain physical form, although by the War of the Ring he had regained it. Weaknesses Sauron's chief vulnerability was his ring. Having invested the majority of the energies and will of his personal being into his ring (in order to exert maximum influence over the other rings he created) the destruction of the ring led to the disillusion of his form. While the ring was for all intents and purposes indestructable by conventional means; it could be destroyed by it's means of creation. In video-games ''The Lord of the Rings: Conquest'' Sauron appears as the main antagonist in The Lord of the Rings: Conquest in the Good campaign, and the main protagonist of the same game in the Evil campaign. Lego Game The Lord of the Rings Sauron also appeared in the new 2012 Lego Game: Lego The Lord of the Rings. How to unlock Sauron as a playable character in the game, there will be a bonus level where the player gets to play as Sauron and his messenger, the Mouth of Sauron. After getting 1,000,000 studs (which is the only way to finish the bonus level), the level will be completed and then your reward will be to unlock the playable characters: Mouth of Sauron and Sauron. Lego Game The Hobbit Sauron is also featured in the 2014 Lego video game of The Hobbit as well, appearing as a collectible mini figure in both fiery form and necromancer form. ''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' Sauron appears as one of two main antagonists, along with the Black Hand, in Middle-earth: Shadows of Mordor. ''Middle-earth: Shadow of War'' Sauron appears as one of two main antagonists, along with the Witch-King of Angmar, in Middle-earth: Shadows of War. ''In Sir's Peter Jackson's films'' In the Jackson trilogy, Sauron is originally portrayed as a black armored knight carrying a huge black mass. He's represented there in human form when the Ring is forged and so until it loses the latter, then it is represented in the limited form of an eye dissociated from any body in the rest of history. Sauron loses this body after Isildur cuts his fingers with a piece of Narsil. In this version, the Dark Lord seems to be more or less unharmed until he loses his ring since at that moment, his body disintegrates by exploding. After its defeat, it is represented in the form of an eye, acting as a body. Later in the first film, Saruman points out to Gandalf that Sauron cannot yet take physical form, implying that Sauron's fiery Eye is his bodyless mind. This eye dominates Barad-dues. In the book, Sauron is inside the tower, spying through "the window of the Eye in his shadowy fortress." The humanoid form of Sauron appears one last time when Aragorn looks in the palantír in the long version of the Return of the king. Pippin makes a brief and terrifying encounter with the Eye after looking into the palantír of Orthanc. Servants of Sauron Sauron's Commanders *The Witch-King of Angmar *Gothmog (Lieutenant of Morgul) *The Mouth of Sauron *Grishnákh *Khamûl *Azog *Bolg Allies and Armies *Saruman the White *Smaug *Orcs *Nazgûl *Barrow-wights *Hand of Sauron *The Haradrim *Bill Ferny *Gríma Wormtongue *Uruks *Easterlings *Black Númenóreans *Watcher in the Water *Fellbeasts *Trolls *Great Spiders *Dunlendings *Corsairs of Umbar *Werewolves *Wargs *Dragons *Scatha *Snaga *Morgoth's Army *Army of Angmar *Vampires *Sauron's army *Saruman's army *Half-orcs *Giant Bats *Bill Ferny Sr. *Orcobal *Balcmeg *Army of the Dead *Boldog *Variags *Men of Carn Dûm *Berúthiel *Squint-eyed Southerner *Hobgoblin *King's Men *King of the Dead *Thuringwethil *Guritz *Narzug *Murgash *Shagrat *Gorbag *The Squint *Wicked Dwarves *Wraiths *Were-worms *Muzgash *Mumakil *Minas Morgul Cavalry *Lagduf *Giants *Crebain *Black Steeds *Queen Berúthiel's cats *Draugluin *Fuinur *Radbug *Great Beasts *Ufthak Quotes In J.R.R. Tolkien's books Said by Sauron }} Pertaining to Sauron }} In Sir Peter Jackson's films }} Reception Sauron is often ranked as one of the greatest and most iconic villains, in movies, in literature and of all. He was ranked as #12 on Wizard's "Top 100 Greatest Villains" list. Complex ranked Sauron as #37 on their "50 Best Villains in Movie History" list, saying "Without him, there'd be no long-### trek to a get rid of a piece of jewelry." WatchMojo ranked him, alongside Saruman, as #7 on their "Top 10 Iconic Movie Villains" list and, individually, #1 on their "Top 10 Fantasy Villains" list. The Telegraph ranked Sauron as #25 on their "50 greatest villains in literature" list. Shortlist listed Sauron as one of the "40 Greatest Villains Of Literature". IGN ranked Sauron as #22 on their "Top 100 Villains" list. MTV ranked Sauron as #31 on their "Top 50 Villains Of All Time" list. Stylist ranked him as one of the "Top 30 Villains in Literature". Allusions in other works *Sauron appeared in a Family Guy episode as the Eye of Sauron, having lost his contact lens. *Sauron is the main character of Legendary Frog's parody series of flash videos, One Ring to Rule them All. He is portrayed as extremely stupid and often says “The One Ring… TO RULE THEM ALL!” **In the first video, he hires Wayne the goblin as his evil henchman, receives some evil pizza he ordered, and hears from Wayne that the union of orcs are on strike. **The second video follows the plot of Frodo and Sam going to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, but Sauron stupidly attempts to lower them into the fires of Mount Doom with the ring, oblivious to the fact that the ring will be destroyed, and it eventually is during the battle with Gollum, who spits the ring into the lava, but Sauron and Wayne survive. **In the third video, Sauron receives a visit from his old master (or college roommate) Melkor, who steals his spices and seasonings for Legolas, who ironically is hired by Sauron to steal Wayne's girlfriend, a hippie elf chick, back from him. *In an episode of Supernatural, Season 7, a character refers to Dick Roman as the Eye of Sauron. *Sauron is confirmed to have inspired My Little Pony antagonist King Sombra, who looks slightly similar in appearance and is stripped of his physical form by Celestia and Luna, leaving him in shadow form. Meghan McCarthy said he is meant to be a "dark presence". Ironically, his horn looks similar to Sauron's spikes in Legendary Frog's videos. *Lord Darkar, the main villain of Season 2 of Winx Club, shares some similarities to Sauron before he lost his power, and may have been inspired by him. *The Ore Club from the Kid Icarus series (also featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) resembles the Eye of Sauron. *The Eye of Sauron has a cameo appearance in Gravity Falls. *In A Study In Fear, Atmos insults Sauron and similar villains, as they are the cause of him being overworked to study the secretly dark and macabre in film. Sauron sends down the Hand of Sauron, a basic minion of darkness, to threaten him with a wooden sword. After Atmos apologises, Sauron knocks him unconscious and takes over his body. *In the Marvel Comics, X-Men villain Sauron was named after the titular Lord of the Rings. *Sauron appeared as a supporting antagonist in The LEGO Batman Movie, where he was voiced by . His goal here is to kill Batman and his gang, which he failed. Trivia *Despite being the main antagonist and having the novel and film trilogy named after him, Sauron doesn't have many appearances, and only appears in the novel three times (two appearances in his Eye form, though he still has a physical form, and one appearance in his shadow form). **However, his presence is there throughout the entire story, and in the film trilogy, his Eye form is constantly seen. In the film trilogy, his shadow form is never seen after the One Ring is destroyed, and he remains in his Eye form. *He was originally intended to somehow return to physical form and fight Aragorn at the tail end of the Battle of the Black Gate, but the filmmakers decided against it and replaced Sauron with a powerful troll. Sketches of the intended battle were shown in a bonus feature on one of the disks of the Extended Edition, under "Abandoned Concept: Aragorn vs. Sauron." **The reason why the scene was cut was because it was not in the novel, and Peter Jackson felt it would take the focus away from Frodo and Sam. Furthermore, he believed that it would take away from Aragorn's act of sacrifice. *Another difference from the original novel is that while Sauron takes the form of a great eye in the film, unable to take physical form without the ring, Gollum implies in the books that he still has a physical form and the Eye is only his battle symbol; he says Sauron has only four fingers on one hand. **Interestingly, Sauron never appears in physical form in the novel, and only appears twice in the form of his own insignia, the Eye. However, he is still able to take physical form. *The character is spoofed in My Life As A Teenage Robot as the eye villain Infrared Ivan. External links * . * . * . Navigation pl:Sauron Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Symbolic Category:Warlords Category:Destroyers Category:Titular Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Dark Forms Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Knights Category:Necromancers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:One-Man Army Category:Monarchs Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Liars Category:Power Hungry Category:Right-Hand Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Slaver Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Monster Master Category:Strategic Category:Humanoid Category:Paranoid Category:Control Freaks Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Oppressors Category:Rivals Category:Giant Category:Nemesis Category:Egotist Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Abusers Category:Outcast Category:Homicidal Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Misanthropes Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:Provoker Category:Psychics Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Anarchist Category:Conspirators Category:Heretics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Master Orator Category:God Wannabe Category:Charismatic Category:Game Bosses Category:Military Category:Trickster Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Enforcer Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Hypocrites Category:Wrathful Category:Usurper Category:Defilers Category:Cheater Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Forgers Category:Undead Category:Polluters Category:Paranormal Category:Evil Creation Category:Deal Makers Category:Satanism Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Possessor Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Barbarian